When World's Collide
by Starry Eyes 372
Summary: When Danny signed up to intern with the notorious Tony Stark in sunny California he assumed he wouldn't have to fight ghosts for the summer. Unfortunately, his enemies begin appearing and Danny struggles to keep his ghost half a secret.
1. Welcome to Malibu

**_This is my first fan fiction story ever. Um...feel free to review and critic if you want. Yeah so enjoy, basically._**

**_This is before Phantom Planet in Danny Phantom_**

**_This is between the first and second Iron Man except Tony never revealed that he was Iron Man and Tony and Pepper aren't dating...yet :)_**

* * *

><p>"Pepper remind me again why I let you sign me up for these ridiculous 'Helping Hands' organizations?" Billionaire Tony Stark complained to his valued assistant.<p>

"Tony, you need to give back to the community some how and hosting and allowing a student to intern is a great way to do that," she shushed him.

"But don't I do that already as Iron Man?" Tony looked around the Air port's terminal for prying eyes.

"Shh…do you really want people to know that you're Iron Man? It's too late anyway, you've already been signed up."

"Well of course. We can't just send the kid back home as soon as he steps off the plane. What's his name again?"

"Danny Fenton, age fourteen, from Amity Park," Pepper recited.

"So I guess I shouldn't take him clubbing?"

"Tony!"

"Or show him the Iron Man suit?"

"Well it's really up to you if you want the entire world to find out that you're Iron Man because of some fourteen year old boy. I really hope you put that stuff away."

"Relax, Pepper. I had Jarvis hide the armor so the kid will have no idea, but it's still available in case something bad happens like Stane somehow returning or something," Tony soothed her.

She took a few deep breaths before moving her attention back to the terminal's gates. "Oh, the flight from Chicago is getting in now. Here let me hold up the sign." Pepper held up a plain white sign that read 'Danny Fenton.' "Oh I think that's him," she remarked as a boy with floppy black hair looked at them and began making his way to them.

"Hi, uh…" Danny greeted them in that awkward teenage way.

"Hi, Danny I'm Pepper Pots Tony's assistant. This is Tony Stark who you will be staying with for the summer."

"Nice to meet you," Tony greeted the boy, "Do you happen to be related to Maddie and Jack Fenton?"

"Yeah," Danny looked unsure, "they're my parents."

"Oh, they're good people. I met them at a science convention a few years ago."

"Let me guess my dad started blubbering on about ghosts and then shot an ectoplasm ray that made green ectoplasm fall on to you," Danny said knowingly.

"Actually, the goo fell on to my competitor, Justin Hammer so we had a pretty good laugh," Tony laughed remember the moment Hammer frustratedly left the convention center covered in strange green goo, "I'm actually pretty surprised though. They seem like very intelligent people, I'm not sure why they're wasting their time researching ghosts. I mean I don't mean to offend you or them but I won't jump into the belief that ghosts are real and need to be hunted for that matter."

Danny looked relieved as though he was happy he would be away from the ghost insanity of his house for a while. "Yeah but things always have a way of surprising you," he simply said but smiled at Tony.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry that was shorter than I expected...<em>**


	2. Vacation Relaxation Never Lasts Long

**_Yeah so sorry about the lack of detail in the last chapter. I'll try to be more descriptive and make it lengthier. I might go back to change/fix it up since its kind of sucky. _**

**_Anyway, back to the story but through Danny's point of view.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Tony's silver Audi R8 pulled up to his massive mansion in Malibu. Danny gasped. He must be richer than Vlad Masters, Danny thought.<p>

When they entered the superb house on a cliff facing the ocean a strange voice made Danny jump. "Good afternoon sir, the temperature has risen five degrees Fahrenheit, the time is currently 4:20 PM. You had no visitors and you have two new messages, from Colonel Rhodes and Phil Coulson," a proper sounding voice echoed through the house.

"Who is Phil Coulson again?" Tony asked absent mindedly not noticing Danny's confusion.

"He's the agent from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Sir he was hoping to have a meeting with you about last month's press conference. Also, sir I would encourage you to introduce your new guest to the house. He seems a bit confused," Jarvis answered Tony's command.

"Oh right." Tony turned around to face Danny who still stood in the door way baffled as ever. "Danny, Jarvis is the Artificial Intelligence system I built into my house. He helps me with everything and monitors the house. You can ask him for anything you."

"So like if I wanted a grilled cheese…" Danny started.

"Would you like American, Cheddar, Provolone, or Swiss on that sandwich, sir?" Jarvis automatically asked.

"Um…American?" Danny ventured.

"Right away, the sandwich should be ready in four point thirteen minutes."

"Cool, huh?" Tony asked, "Hey I have to go take a phone call in my lab and clear off some work. If you need me I'll be downstairs. We can start the interning work tomorrow at Stark Tech."

"Ok," Danny agreed.

Once Tony had walked down the stairs into his lab Danny turn on the tv to watch his favorite shows while waiting for his grilled cheese to be ready. A sudden flash of red and gold made the house rattle as it flew past.

That can't have been an airplane, Danny thought. It was too close to the ground. Perhaps it was one of Tony's inventions? Danny began descending the stairs to ask Tony about it. When he got to the door the door to the lab was locked. "Jarvis, I'd like to go in here," he said feeling weird he was saying a command aloud.

"I'm sorry, but access is restricted by Mr. Stark," Jarvis answered.

"How am I supposed to contact Tony if I can't go where he is?" Danny said frustrated. He didn't really even car about telling Tony about the strange flash of red and gold, he was just curious about why he couldn't enter the lab. Then he suddenly remembered, mumbling to himself, "Ghost powers, duh." Danny was about to turn intangible when something caught his eye. Jarvis's security camera was trained on him watching his every move.

Danny decided that Jarvis couldn't be monitoring the bathrooms so he went ghost in a very luxurious half bathroom. "Wow, he's definitely got a few things that Vlad doesn't," Danny remarked as he phased into the high tech lab. This lab was definitely more up to date than Vlad or his parents' ghost labs. Cars, lit by show lights, lined the back. Computer systems were everywhere. Robots moved around doing tasks they had been operated to perform.

As Danny gasped around the room he noticed his ghost sense went off. Danny sighed. One of the reasons he had been looking forward to this internship was that he would be far away from Amity Park. That meant he would hopefully be ghost free for at least a few months. He had been relieved and thrilled when Tony told him he didn't believe in ghosts. Obviously Tony had never seen a ghost and ghosts didn't bother people in California as often as Amity Park. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. As long as it wasn't a ghost like Technus in this lab, with all of the computer equipment that would be a disaster.

"I am the box ghost! Fear me!" Danny heard a familiar voice and turned to see the box ghost forcing some boxes up into the air.

"Really, you?" Danny sighed. He silently thanked Jazz for making him bring the Fenton Thermos just in case.

"It is I the box ghost! Take this!" the box ghost forced some boxes full of equipment fall on to Danny.

"Ow," Danny exclaimed as heavy metal parts rained down on him. He picked up a piece. It was silver and looked like a sort of armor, like a glove or something. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh but you will have to," the box ghost shouted, "for your enemies know where you are. The vacation you had hoped for will never happen. Fear me!"

Danny sighed and sucked the box ghost into his thermos.

What did that mean? Danny's enemies knew he was in Malibu with Tony Stark. "Great," Danny said to himself flying up to the bathroom to change back into Danny Fenton, "Looks like a working vacation."


	3. Working at Work

**_Finally a longer chapter :)_**

* * *

><p>Danny had begun interning for Tony the very next day. Tony took him to Stark industries where Danny saw up close the new plans for energy Tony was working on. "Right now we're working on getting the Stark Expo together," Pepper explained to Danny.<p>

"The Stark Expo?" Danny asked.

"It's where the first Stark inventions were displayed in 1941 and many other inventions were displayed to follow," Tony explained while looking over a file, "It closed in 1974 so in honor of my father who opened it, we're going to reopen it and show some of our newest inventions."

"Like what?" Danny asked which caused Tony and Pepper to share a look.

"Do you remember the news of the man dressed in a suit of armor a month ago?" Tony asked Danny who nodded. How could anyone forget that? Some man wearing armor had basically saved the planet and Danny was pretty sure it had happened on the very site he was standing on. "Well, we're working…with that man…in the armor. We've been updating it…for him. So he's going to make an appearance there."

"Is he going to home out of the armor?" Danny inquired.

"No, he'd rather maintain a…quiet life," Tony decided. Pepper was still giving him a look, telling him to shut his mouth. "Anyway," Tony continued being careful, "It's going up in six months hopefully and we have a lot of preparing to do."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no," he mumbled to himself. "Uh…I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, just down the hall to the left," Pepper instructed him.

Once Danny had left, Pepper glared at Tony. "What?" Tony asked her guiltlessly, "It's not like I told the kid."

Pepper sighed, "You're just going to get more phone calls from SHIELD until you find a way to keep a lower profile."

"I'm doing fine. No one except for them, you, and Rhodey knows about me being Iron Man. They still think it's some security guard. At the same time, Iron Man is helping people around the world keeping it peaceful. I may as well paten peace."

"Tony, your ego knows no bonds," Pepper rolled her eyes.

A sudden boom made Stark industries shake and Pepper to scream. Tony defensively stepped in front of her. "What was that?" she said in hysterics.

A boy in a black suit with silver hair zoomed past the large window behind Tony's desk. He was shooting green beams from his hands. A mechanical looking thing flew in front of the boy. He had flaming green hair and a strange glow to him.

The mechanical thing shot a net at the boy who ripped free from it before charging toward the mechanical thing. He pushed the mechanical thing away from the window and out of the sight of the office window.

"What was that?" Pepper repeated to the fascinated Tony.

"It looked like a suit," Tony said amazed, "You don't think people are trying to copy the Iron Man suit? What about that boy? He didn't even look like he had a suit but he still had weapons built into him."

"I don't know Tony but I think you need to stop this," Pepper informed him pushing the red brief case to Tony.

Tony stepped into the brief case quickly changing into Iron Man. "Pepper open the sun roof," Tony instructed Pepper over the built in phone in the Iron Man machine.

Pepper did as she was told and watched as Iron Man rocketed out of the building. Tony as Iron Man made it to the top of the building and looked around he didn't see a sign of the boy or the machine thing. How strange...he could have sworn that they been here just a moment ago. "Jarvis," he called to his in suit AI, "I need you to look up battle armor attempts. Also see if you can find anything about advancements in not needing a suit. Do you have that picture I took with the suit of the boy?"

"Yes sir," Jarvis complied.

Tony and the suit returned to his office to a worried Pepper. "There was nothing up there," he told her.

"But that's impossible," Pepper wondered staring out the enormous window.

Just at that moment, Danny Fenton returned from the bathroom. He was holding a strange thermos and looking around acting nonchalant.

"Did you hear it?" Pepper asked him.

"What?" Danny asked defensively, "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, hear what?"

"The large explosion outside the office," Pepper told him, "There was"

"Everything's fine," Tony interrupted Pepper to keep things quiet, "Let's return to planning the Expo."

* * *

><p>(Earlier when Danny ran off to the bathroom)<p>

Great, his ghost senses were going off at Stark Industries. Danny began wondering if the Box Ghost had been right. Maybe his enemies were able to track him down easier than he had expected. As soon as he entered the bathroom he transformed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom and flew out into the sky.

He looked around cautiously for a ghost in sight but couldn't find on. Suddenly he was captured by a net. "Skulker," he said angrily as he saw the net was attached to large mechanic robot. Danny easily ripped himself from of the net. "What are you doing here?"

"What else? Hunting you, whelp," Skulker answered.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked.

"It's not hard for a hunter to track his prey."

Suddenly Skulker sent a bomb flying towards Danny hitting him and creating a large kaboom as Danny was propelled backwards. Danny fired back shooting green ectobeams from his hands. He narrowly missed Skulker who once again shot a net at Danny and Danny once again ripped free from the net that was no match for him. Danny charged at Skulker sending him flying. Danny watched as Skulker flew through the air as Danny reached for the Fenton Thermos.

When Danny looked up Skulker was facing him an ectobeam facing Danny's face. Skulker smiled victoriously. Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Skulkers PDA. "What?" Skulker grumbled, "My employer is calling for me. Consider this luck for you, whelp. Until next time."

"Wait!" Danny called after Skulker as he struggled to open the Thermos. When the top was finally disconnected from the bottom Skulker was gone. "That was too weird." Danny turned to see he was above Tony's office and that the window to the roof was slowly opening. "Oh man…I've got to get out of here."

Danny Phantom turned intangible and slid back into Stark Industries as Iron Man entered the scene to find nothing.


	4. The Enemy Returns

For the rest of the week Danny continued to battle his various enemies. The Lunch lady had returned one afternoon when he was at Stark Industries cafeteria. Walker and his men had made an appearance attempting to bring Danny Phantom to prison again. Even Vortex had showed up messing with the weather in the process. Danny was beginning to be exhausted from all of the ghost fighting and the extra work he had to do during his internship at Stark industries. He was sure it seemed strange that he kept running off on Tony and Pepper a lot but they didn't seem to notice. Tony was often in his lab researching a project he wouldn't discuss with Danny.

Danny still had no idea how the ghosts knew he was in Malibu. Perhaps there was a ghost portal somewhere nearby. However, the only portals to the human world he had ever seen in the ghost zone were his parent's and Vlad's. Surely the ghosts wouldn't be traveling from that far away just to torment Danny for a few moments and then return.

* * *

><p>Tony on the other hand was hard at work in his lab looking up other countries' attempts to make an Iron Man suit. Apparently countries such as Iran and North Korea had tried but failed. Even Justin Hammer had taken a stab at making an Iron Man that had gone terribly wrong. Tony chuckled to himself as chaos ensued when Hammer's suit went wrong. Unfortunately, Tony had not found a suit that was completed and matched the strange machine thing's the other day. And what about that glow around it?<p>

He hadn't found anything about a boy machine but he had found information on the boy. He was apparently a super hero from the Midwest. He was supposedly a ghost who battled other ghosts. So technically he wasn't using armor or man made weapons. Tony scoffed as he read this. Clearly, the boy was a genius who had found a very clever way hide his weapons and armor because there was no such thing as ghosts.

When he wasn't researching ghosts he was hanging out with Danny who proved to be a pretty smart kid when he put his mind to something. Often they played ping pong or discussed Tony's inventions. Danny must have inherited some of his parent's intelligence.

Pepper stopped by occasionally and also bonded with Danny. Danny was getting along with everyone and had met many of Tony's friends including Rhodey who had discussed the American space program with Danny.

Tony only half noticed that Danny often ran off. The boy seemed to be constantly on the move doing something. Tony let it go, not wanting to bother him.

* * *

><p>Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters as a human paced his lab looking at a map. "I don't understand, the map says that an abundance of ectoactivity is currently in southern California. Could it be broken? This map has never been wrong, showing that most of the ectoactivity has been in the Midwest," Vlad wondered aloud. A shadow covered his glowing ghost portal alerting Vlad of a newcomer in his lab. "Ah, Skulker, just the man I wanted to see."<p>

"Is there something you needed? I was in the middle of something," Skulker grumbled.

"Yes I am need of some new updated equipment that I was hoping you could make for me," Vlad instructed him before stopping to say, "Wait, maybe you can help me. It seems that a great deal of ectoactivity has moved from the middle of the United States to the lower west corner. I assume you've been in contact with the Ghost Zone more than I have so I was wondering if you knew?"

"I actually just came from there myself," Skulker began, "A ghost portal has opened over there and to most our delight we've discovered that Danny Phantom is there without his friends to assist him."

"Daniel is in California? Well that's all for now Skulker you can return to what you were doing," Vlad dismissed Skulker.

Vlad set to work looking through his security cameras in the Fenton's house. He watched as Danny received a letter notifying him that he was accepted to an organization that would set him up to intern with Tony Stark. "Hm…it seems that while I have been working on my most recent experiment that I have lost touch with what has been going on in the Fenton household. Ah, well, Daniel I think the vacation is over," Vlad said evily as his eyes turned to a ghostly red.


	5. Some Action

Late one night as the house began to settle down Danny chose to skype with his friends and sister. Ghostfight1 appeared online at midnight exactly.

"Danny!" Jazz, his old sister, and his friends, Tucker and Sam, said when they saw him.

"Hey guys, is the ghost portal being opened a lot?" Danny asked.

"No?" Jazz answered.

"In fact, we haven't seen a ghost really since you left, dude. Desiree showed up once but we defeated her and Technus tried to take over my PDA, Allison, but besides that there's been nothing," Tucker informed Danny.

Danny chuckled at Tucker's new PDA's name. "I guess that's because they've all been making appearances here."

"What?" Sam asked surprised, "The ghosts are in California?"

"Yeah, all of my enemies keep appearing, usually while I'm at Stark Industries, but don't worry I've got it under control. I'm just glad you made me take a thermos."

"Never leave the house without it little brother," Jazz warned Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, Jazz," Danny shrugged off his sisters usual requirement. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh, great, at this hour," Danny moaned.

"What is it? A Ghost?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Danny logged out of Skype and turned into Danny Phantom and went intangible out of the house to find the newest ghost threat.

Three glowing green vultures wearing fez's and sunglasses floated outside the house arguing. "No, no we just go in and take ze ghost boy," one of them said.

"No, we make him come out here," another one said.

"Sorry to break up the argument but don't have you have somewhere to be?" Danny surprised the birds.

"Actually, yes," the third vulture said before leading the others in flying away.

"That was too easy…and strange. I wonder if that means," Danny's thought was interrupted by his ghost sense going off once again. "Of course, Plasmius," Danny turned to face Vlad Plasmius behind him. What are you doing here Plasmius?"

"Daniel that is really no way to great your uncle," Vlad told Danny, "You really must learn manners. Of course then again anyone related to Jack..."

At the remark about his Dad, Danny charged at Vlad who easily caught him and flung him back with an ectoplasm ray in his eyes. "You're outmatched Daniel, as you and I both know."

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned firing a green ghost ray which Vlad easily contered with an Ectoplasmic Energy shield.

"I've come to take you back home. I am really astonished that you chose to intern with Tony Stark who lives miles away from your home when you could have interned with me," Vlad said.

"You just want me to join you which I'd never do."

"Fine have it your way," Vlad decided using his ghost stinger to electrocute Danny Phantom causing him to fall onto the roof of Tony's house creating a shake to occur in the house.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Colonel James Rhodey asked his friend from the living room.<p>

"I'm not sure," Tony said looking up, "It certainly didn't feel like an earthquake, more like something has crashed onto the roof."

The two ran from the living room to the deck to see what the disturbance one the roof was. They saw a strange vampire looking man who was glowing like the machine thing Tony had seen weeks before. From what appeared to be his roof the strange boy had appeared.

Tony and Rhodey watched in awe.

* * *

><p>"Ah the billionaire weapons inventer," Vlad said to Danny who had only just recovered.<p>

I can't let him hurt them, Danny thought to himself. Danny fired another Ectoplasmic Energy blast at Vlad.

"Really Daniel? We've gone over this. You are not more powerful than I am. Even your ghostly wail only halts me for a few minutes. However, I am surprised you have yet to use it seeing as its your only strength," Vlad reasoned and then looked down at Tony who stood watching, "Ah I see you're afraid to turn into your human form in front of him. You have kept your secret, a secret."

"I still won't let you hurt them," Danny fired at Vlad with no luck.

"Unfortunately Daniel, I don't have time for this," Vlad pulled out the Plasmius Maximus shocking Danny and causing him to fall. As Danny fell through his bedroom window he felt the blue rings form around him turning him back into Danny Fenton.

Danny sighed. He didn't think Tony saw that since he with held from becoming Danny Fenton until he was inside his bedroom. But still, he couldn't transform now and Tony and Rhodey were still downstairs. Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos and rushed down the stairs.

Tony and Rhodey were still outside on the deck. Tony was instructing Jarvis to turn on the defensive system. Rhodey was hurriedly making a call to the military.

"Ha," Vlad laughed, "Fools."

Danny ran out in front of the two men holding the thermos.

"Danny?" Tony said suddenly as he noticed the boy was in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt anyone Plasmius," Danny spat at the Vampire like flying thing in front of Tony.

"Danny…" Tony began.

"Your weapons won't work on him Tony," Danny explained keeping a trained eye on Vlad, "He's a ghost and a powerful one at that. He stalks around Amity Park constantly causing mayhem."

"A ghost?" Tony asked in disbelief even though he was beginning to believe in them.

Vlad Plasmius simply smirked and shot an ectoplasmic blast throwing all three off of their feet. Tony felt himself lose consciousness as the vampire like thing or ghost flew to the ground and picked up an unconscious Danny. "Danny…no," Tony said before his world went black.


	6. Tony Meets Someone Important

**_Thanks for the reviews so far everyone :)_**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up to see the green glow of a ghost portal to the side and found himself trapped in one of Vlad's ectoplasmic traps. "I'm going ghost!" Danny mumbled to himself trying to become Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, Danny was still stuck as Danny Fenton. Danny sighed how was he going to get out of this one?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Tony heard Pepper's distant voice in the darkness. "Tony!" she exclaimed as she slapped Tony in consciousness.<p>

"Pepper? Where's Danny?" Tony said suddenly alert.

"I don't know Tony. What happened?"

"Ghosts."

"Ghosts, but ghosts aren't real!" Pepper said quickly.

"It seems they are and one of them took Danny," Tony explained calmly.

"What, why?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Where's Rhodey?" Tony stood and realized he stood too quickly and fell to the ground.

"He's gone to check the security cameras."

"Okay, now don't freak but my arc reactors failing."

"What? Tony!"

"Pepper, I said to not freak out didn't I? I just need you to assist me to the lab so I can change it I still have a little power left in it."

Pepper complied assisting the half conscious Tony who was slowly falling into Cardiac Arrest. Once in the lab, Tony dazed told Pepper how to change the arc reactor just before he fell into darkness once again.

"Tony? Tony!" he heard Pepper's voice calling him as he regained complete consciousness feeling fully repowered.

"That blast must have compromised and drained the power of my power system," Tony remarked and began heading toward the Iron Man suit.

"Are you sure you are okay to fly?" Pepper asked.

"No, but I don't have an option do I? I've got to find Danny."

"How are you going to?" Pepper questioned him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the Fenton's can help."

"Should I call them?"

"No, I don't want to worry them. I'll just see what information I can get from them as Iron Man. I don't want Tony Stark to look like a bad babysitter."

"Yeah like you were actually taking care of Danny," Pepper remarked sarcastically, "You had Jarvis doing everything."

"Thank you Pepper."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Ms. Pots."

She watched as Tony suited up and charged up the Iron Man suit. A gust of wind made her hair whip as Iron Man blasted through the Stark Mansion using the car exit to leave.

"Jarvis give me the coordinates for Fenton Works, Amity Park," Tony commanded.

As directions to Amity Park began loading Tony noticed the world around him was beginning to slow down. "Time," he heard a distant voice say and saw a burst of light in front of him causing him to screech to a halt. "You're going to the wrong place," a strange blue figure with a ghostly outline to him. He was wearing a purple cloak and had a scar over one of his eyes. Where the bottom half of his body should have been, a strange ghostly tail took place.

"Who are you?" Tony demanded.

"I am Clockwork, the ghost of time," Clockwork introduced himself to Iron Man. "Tony Stark, you must make sure that Danny Fenton is not captured by Vlad Plasmius. That time line would create dire consequences."

"You know who I am?" Tony asked behind the mask. Alright, he definitely believed ghosts were real now. What other explanation was there?"

"I know everything," Clockwork simply put, "I am here to tell you that you are going to the wrong place. Do not go to Fenton Works for help. You will find no help there. The boy is being kept at Vlad Master's mansion in Amity Park. There is a lab underground that is only accessible by going through intangible or using the ghost portal. You will have to find a way to get in."

"Don't worry I think I can figure it out," Tony smiled to himself in the suit knowing he can just crash through the floor. "But hold the phone, do you mean Vlad Masters as in Vlad Masters from Forbes and who recently became a mayor?"

Clockwork smiled. "So you know of him."

"You could say that I know of him through others, but why is there a ghost working for him? Hold on a second," Tony thought as everything came together, "He's a ghost?"

"I knew you didn't go to MIT when you were fifteen for nothing," Clockwork simply said before disappear and calling out, "Time in."

Tony reboost his power and flew off at rapid speeds toward Amity Park. Vlad Masters was that vampire ghost? What was it Danny called him? Plasmius? Tony had no choice but to believe the strange ghost that went by the name of Clockwork. "Jarvis redirect me to Vlad Master's residence in Amity Park."

"Certainly sir."


	7. Vlad's one Crazed up Fruit Loop

Danny had been waiting around for hours. Plasmius had been absent for his entire time enslaved in the lab. The clock struck three in the morning, four in the morning, five in the morning and Vlad had still not made an appearance. When the clock chimed six in the morning, Danny was exhausted but suddenly felt his power was recharged. I wonder, he thought. "Going Ghost," he said to himself. The familiar rings formed around his body and transformed him into Danny Phantom. "Yes!" Danny cheered, "Now to get out of here."

Danny pressed his hands against the barrier and made his ectoplasm build up but it didn't phase the wall or deteriorate it at all. "Vlad must have strengthened the walls so ectoplasm can't get out and of course turning intangible won't help," Danny thought to himself aloud. Perhaps, Danny reasoned, one of his powers would work.

Once again Danny placed his hands against the walls but instead of an ectoplasm blast he summoned his cryokinesis powers freezing the chamber. Swiftly he punched the iced over wall causing it to fall to bits. "It worked!" Danny cheered. Vlad had no idea of Danny's most recent ability to control ice and shot it from his hands and eyes. It gave Danny an edge over the fruit loop.

Danny peered around the lab. He saw many papers. Obviously, Vlad was working on a very big project. A dry erase board had various chemicals and reactions written out on it. Danny didn't understand what he was planning but didn't like it.

As Danny was about to phase through and leave the awful place behind, Vlad phased into the lab to see that Danny had escaped.

"Vlad," Danny saw the man angrily. Danny shot a green ectoplasm blast will all of his strength at the man who simply absorbed it and turn it back on Danny who fell back against the lab wall.

"Really Daniel? Must we do this again?" Vlad asked nonchalantly as he picked up the dazed Danny Phantom and electrocuted him into changing back into Danny Fenton.

When Danny regained consciousness he found himself back in the contraption except this time his hands were pinned together. Danny saw that he could easily use his breath to freeze the wall but he chose to wait. Maybe working at Stark Industries for the summer had made him smarter.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny spat the old man's chosen name as though it were venom.

"Ah Daniel, I see you've rejoined this state," Vlad as his human self greeted Danny, "Well I'll come right out with it. Since you won't join me willingly I can just force you to join me."

"You'll never-" Danny began before being cut off by Vlad.

"Yes, yes, I know you'll never join me. Unfortunately for you I've found a concoction to brainwash whoever I please. I just need to find the final ingredient to stabilize it and then you and your mother will join me."

"Brainwashing really? You really are a crazed old fruit loop."

"Are you forgetting that I have you contained? Giving you the serum now would be too much and would cause your mind to combust and blow out. It would make you a vegetable. Until I find the stabilizer I really shouldn't give it to you but if you continue the childish antiques maybe it will keep you quiet."

"Vlad, you don't want to do this," Danny chose a new tactic of bargaining with the man.

"Oh I really don't expect a teenager to know," Vlad smirked.

The doorbell upstairs rang. "I'll be back," Vlad said menacingly to Danny before changing into Plasmius to fly through the ceiling in order to answer the door.

Once again Danny used his cryokinesis to freeze the locks holding his hands back and the wall containing him. He was about to phase away and fly when he heard a familiar voice upstairs, Tony's.


	8. Tony's Plan

**Oops my bad I was at the beach and then enjoying what I had left of summer and attempting to do my summer work before time ran out. Maybe it was a mistake to take AP English... Anyway I'm getting side tracked again. So now that I'm done partying for a little here's the next and final chapters.**

**Oh and I guess I should just say I don't own Danny Phantom or Iron Man so I don't get sued :)  
><strong>

Jarvis easily led him to the notable mansion of Vlad Master's in Amity Park. Upon landing Jarvis convinced him, "Sir, I really do not suggest crashing into an enemy's home ground. Might I suggest coming up with a plan?"

Tony nodded and disabled the Iron Man suit becoming Tony Stark again. Within minutes he had an entire plan formulated in his head.

He simply walked up to the mansion and rang the door. Moments later Vlad Master's answered the door. "Tony Stark?" Vlad said acting confused.

"Mr. Master's," Tony shook his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. I just wanted to alert you of a boy who is missing. He's from Amity Park. I believe he was taken by a strange ghost."

"Ah, really? Yes as I would say we quite a ghost problem in this city. As Mayor it has been one of my top focuses to eliminate the ghosts in the area. Please won't you come in? Perhaps we can figure out where the boy is and the best plan of action over some tea," Vlad invited Tony into his home. Already Vlad was formulating his own plan. He could phase into the man and easily take his money and leave his remains in the ghost zone.

"Oh can I leave my briefcase?" Tony asked holding up a red and gold briefcase he was carrying.

"Yes, of course, in the door to the left," Vlad instructed him.

When Vlad turned his back to go to the parlor, Tony made his move. He dropped the briefcase to quickly transform into Iron Man.

Vlad turned to face the fully suited hero. "Tony Stark is Iron Man?" Vlad said in disbelief, "Oh this is too good."

"Give Danny back," Tony demanded.

"Unfortunately that won't be so easy," Vlad said before transforming into Vlad Plasmius. However, Tony was too quick for him. As soon as he became Plasmius a rocket launcher was soaring at him causing him to fall back. "Okay, you want to do it like that?"

Vlad shot a teal ectoplasmic energy blast at Iron Man who narrowly avoided it by using the launchers in his hands and feet to fly upward. He returned by shooting beams out of his hand at Vlad who turned intangible before turning to electrocute Iron Man.

"34 percent power," Jarvis informed Tony as he was being electrocuted.

"Jarvis, my human defense systems are no good against a ghost," Tony grunted before soaring toward an unsuspecting Vlad who didn't have time to shield himself from Tony's punch.

"Perhaps you should enter the man's lab, where Danny should be and quite possibly some ghost defense weapons," Jarvis suggested.

While Vlad was still staggering from the last punch Tony shot into the ground. "My house!" Vlad exclaimed turning into another Vlad. They both shot ectoplasmic rays at Iron Man who fell through the hole he had made into the laboratory.

"21 percent power," Jarvis monotoned to Tony.

"Iron Man?" a recently freed Danny Phantom said to the man who had just fallen through the ceiling. "But I heard…"

Tony recognized the strange ghost boy. His mask slid back revealing Tony behind the Iron Man mask. "You're the ghost boy right?" he asked a stunned Danny Phantom.

"Y-yes citizen," Danny answered confused as ever. Danny slowly felt as though the puzzle pieces were coming together. The red and gold blur next to the house that one after noon must have been Tony as Iron Man. The strange mechanical glove he found from one of the boxes the Box ghost possessed must have been a spare part. That's why Tony and Pepper were acting so strange when they talked about Iron Man or the Stark Expo. "But really you can call me Danny Phantom," Danny tried to sound courageous.

"Danny-Danny Phantom…okay, well I need your help to defeat this man," Tony told the ghost boy, "I don't seem to have the same power on ghosts."

"He keeps a ton of ghost weapons in this lab just do it quickly," Danny instructed him. With that Danny flew up to the upstairs to face an angry Vlad Plasmius.

"You, but how do you keep escaping?" Vlad asked astounded.

"It seems I have some ghostly powers that you don't," Danny told him triumphantly before he shot blades of ice at the unexpecting Vlad.

Vlad narrowly missed them. "I'm still more powerful than you fool and when I dispose of the armored freak, you're next."

"I don't think so," Iron Man said reappearing shooting an ectoplasm ray at Plasmius.

"Two against one doesn't seem fair now does it?" Vlad said sinisterly transforming himself into two of himself. Each Vlad began fighting Danny or Iron Man.

Tony seemed to do pretty well with holding off the Vlad he was fighting but Danny was still struggling. Being tormented all day with little sleep had not helped him restore his power. Danny and one of the Vlad's crashed through the hole into the laboratory.

"Now that he's not here," Danny said before using his ghostly wail. He knocked Vlad against the lab walls and caused his beakers containing the brainwashing serum to break and for the serum to fall everywhere destroying his work. Vlad Plasmius transformed back into Vlad Masters and once Danny was finished his wail he transformed from Danny Phantom back into Danny Fenton.

"All my hard work," Vlad said regaining his power as a winded Danny fell to the ground, "You will pay," he began walking towards Danny transforming back into Vlad Plasmius.

Iron Man suddenly appeared in the lab seeming to have beaten the clone. "Danny…" he said suspiciously looking at Danny Fenton on the ground.

"Quick!" Danny said pointing at Vlad who was preparing an ectobeam.

Iron Man quickly retaliated shooting unstopping beam after beam at Vlad who started become weak. Unfortunately for Tony, every time he shot an ectobeam his power fell more and more.

"16 percent power."

"12 percent power"

"Ok, ok, Jarvis, just leave it on the screen," Tony shouted at the AI continuing to blast Vlad.

Danny got up and ran to the ghost portal opening the vaulted doors for Tony to throw Vlad into the Ghost Zone.

Once the ghost zone portal was locked up Iron Man fell from exhaustion.

"6 percent power, sir," Jarvis warned Tony.

Tony pulled the mask off. "You're Iron Man?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and you're Danny Phantom," Tony retaliated.

"What…" Danny began to protest but could tell he was going to get no where.

"Really Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, who are you trying to fool?" Tony chuckled feeling weaker and weaker as each minute passed.

"Apparently it works on all of Amity Park. Tony are you okay?" Danny asked the tiring man.

"I'm just losing energy. It happens when I get into a big fight," Tony explained.

"What should I do?" Danny said beginning to panic. He looked around the lab and the first thing he saw were rocket launchers for when Vlad was doing work in space. "I have a plan."


	9. Homeward Bound

**I don't own stuffz**.

* * *

><p>Danny, as Danny Phantom, blasted himself and Iron Man back to Tony's home in Malibu in a short ten minutes. Once outside the mansion he discarded the rockets and transformed back into Danny Fenton. "Pepper," he called knocking on the house.<p>

"Oh my god, Danny, are you okay?" she answered the door.

"I'm fine but Tony's crashing."

"Oh, that always happens after he's had a major battle."

Pepper quickly resuited Tony, replacing his arc reactor and helping him get out of his suit. "So the kid knows?" Pepper asked Tony.

"Yeah, but I think it's going to be okay."

"What happened? Did you get into a fight?"

"Don't worry about it Pepper."

Pepper sighed knowing she would get no more answers. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Yes Ms. Potts," he dismissed her smiling at her willingness to accept his stubbornness.

Tony entered the living room to find Danny flipping through the channels. "So, quite a day huh?" Tony asked Danny.

"Listen, Tony, no one except for my two best friends and old sister know who I am. Not even my own parents know I'm half ghost."

"It's fine your secret is safe with me as long as you keep my secret until the Stark Expo."

"The Stark Expo?" Danny asked, "but why just until the Stark Expo?"

"I'm planning on revealing my true identity to everyone. The agents from Shield agree that it's time. It will make it easier for me to keep the world safe."

"Well you don't have to worry about Amity Park. I've got it under control…except Vlad."

"I know you do and I'm proud of you for using your ghost powers to save people."

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "There's a ghost nearby," Danny explained to Tony.

"So that's what that is. I wasn't sure why this breath of cold air kept escaping your mouth. I had assumed it was some sort of cold or something."

Outside, the box ghost had appeared. "I am the Box Ghost! I will turn all prism shapes against you! Prepare for your doom!"

Danny smiled. "I've got this…I'm going ghost," he yelled, turning into Danny Phantom and flying out of Tony's grand mansion with the older man looking upon him proudly.


End file.
